


Fear of the Dark

by GalacticToast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Vague setting, fear of the dark, fluffy if you squint, random-ass contribution, spontaneous contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticToast/pseuds/GalacticToast
Summary: You're in the dark. Your worst fear. But a hulking shadow comes to save you.





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I got a surge of inspiration from some hcs by @bazzpop on tumblr about MC being afraid of the dark because I Love Muriel™

You were being consumed by darkness. Sure, it was only a short while after dusk, but your fear and anxiety wouldn’t let you build enough courage to get somewhere safe until it was too much to bare. You crumbled under the crippling fear of the unknown that easily hid everywhere around you in the lack of light, leaving you painfully vulnerable.

 

A large, foreign shadow swiftly snatched you off the ground and rushed through the area. The surprise left you stunned, and before your frightened state could react, a familiar warmth enveloped you as a large hand, with calluses you nearly memorized, held your back. You glanced up for a moment to see the smallest glint of that brilliant green, his gaze blaring ahead with such determination to save and protect.

You then clung to one of the straps across his barrel chest before hiding your face, the concentrated warmth and body hair and steady thumping greeting your face like a guardian angel.

 

It was still dark, if not much more darker, being wrapped in his ragged cloak with him. But it wasn’t like the darkness you were experiencing earlier. His shadow was unlike any darkness known to man. Because you knew it, knew _him_. He’s the only darkness you know to still be transparent behind a mask of shadows and forced isolation.

 

In fact, he was the only darkness you enjoyed, and felt safe in.

 

And just like that, his shadow so selflessly returned you to the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Arcana tumblr: @apprentice-grace


End file.
